Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Generation
by Jexo
Summary: The flow of time creates and destroys the duelists that everyone once looked up too, but at the same time, it can create them. The next generation of duelists is upon us, some well known, some not, but all dreaming of big things. When you put these duelists in the walls of Duel Academy, what kind of adventures would they have? Summary sucks. OC's wanted.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED

Song title: Remember the name x Fort Minor

XX

Duel Academy was in ruins, the once proudly standing symbol of the dueling community nothing but rubble, a single pillar all that remained standing. The main building was broken, its three colored roofs - symbolic of the classes within the school and of the legendary gods themselves - laid broken in the dirt, dull and listless in the darkened sky.

Not a single tree remained standing, each toppled over by the same force that had reduced the structures to nothing but broken pieces. The Slifer Red dorm, the Ra Yellow dorm, and the Obelisk Blue dorm were each just as destroyed, splintered green doors the most common sight among the doors, gold numbers on each that told what room it originally belonged to, normally shining brightly with life, were now coated with a layer of dirt and blood.

Blood soaked most of the rubble, being the only signs that life was actually there when it all happened. Bodies clothed in red, yellow, and blue each could be found underneath the rubble, pieces of tattered clothing or a body part protruding from the desecrated mounds of building material. A hand twitching weakly underneath a fallen door for room one hundred and nine as the last spark of life left them showcased how recently it had happened, and how no one had seen it coming.

For a moment, everything was still, the island falling under an eerie calm. Then a small noise filled the smokey air, the noise coming from the rubble of the Slifer Red dorm, the sound of grunting could be heard as someone tried to move what had fallen onto them, a large chunk of wall budging slightly, wobbling as it leaned on another piece of debris before a louder, more desperate grunt sounded and the wall was was pushed off completely. The trapped person loudly coughing as the wall hit the ground, kicking even more dirt into the air.

"What was that?" The voice asked, distinguishable as female. A thin, bruised frame standing from within the rubble, her blue eyes shielded by a shaky hand as she surveyed her surroundings, her heart dropping with everything she saw, and everything she didn't. No longer were the sights she had become accustomed too, the buildings, the dense forest, and instead everything was broken on the ground making the whole island look like a barren wasteland devoid of life. "Wha-what... Happened?" She questioned, looking to the sky, only able to see a layer of black smoke that blocked out everything, casting a depressing mood on everything below it.

Her head snapped to the rubble she stood in, her eyes widening as she began digging into it, searching for her friends, their smiling faces filling her mind as she dug. Stopping momentarily to drive all the thoughts of seeing their dead bodies from her mind, tears falling from her eyes as she began to dig more furiously. Her mind flashing to the fun they were having not even an hour previous, joking, laughing, being at peace under a calm blue sky without a cloud in sight. She stood up, her eyes wide as she saw a familiar face of black hair, a trail of blood falling from his lips, with deep black bruises covering him, but the sight of him not breathing is what made her breath catch in her throat.

She fell, her eyes distant as she shook her head to free herself of the sight. Her hands grasping the sides of her long blond hair, her body trembling as she muttered her disbelief. "No. No. No." She repeated, getting up and running towards the island's center, trying to push out the memories that flooded her mind of everything she passed. "No. No. No."

She tripped and fell, sliding across the dirt before stopping, not even caring that her blue blazer had been dirtied, not even bothering to push herself up. She just laid there, her body shaking as she cried, her pale skin reflecting how lucky she had been as it only had a few minor cuts and bruises, the dirt covering it from her fall covering most of her. Eventually, she pushed herself to her knees, a hand reaching to her deck box attached to the back of her skirt, reaching into it and picking out a single card. Gazing at it with a mixture of rage and sadness, the cards inside probably in poor shape, but yet that single was unscathed, as if hinting its sinister nature, as if the green lined design on the card had caused all of this, and she knew that she wouldn't be wrong to think that way. Even as she looked at the cause of all that was around her, she found herself frozen, able to only utter a single name.

"... Donovan."

XX

"... The new cards to have been released in bulk from Industrial Illusion are said to be cards that weren't originally intended to be released until the future, with some of them even planned for a release so far that the duelists that would have been expected to use them originally, not even having been born yet."

A teen groaned as he began to awake, his body completely filling the couch as he laid facing the television, able to hear it, but unwilling to open up his eyes to see it, for it would mean resigning himself to waking up. Instead, he merely tried to roll over and ignore his urge to go to the bathroom until he next awoke. One of his feet falling off the couch and onto the floor as he stretched, he wasn't quite sure what it had fallen on, since it wasn't the carpet he expected, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he shouldn't have even expected to hit the carpet with how messy the house was. He sighed, his thoughts having wasted too much time for him to get to sleep again.

He sat up, a hand scratching his short black hair, his green eyes distant but focused intently at the edge of the couch, his mind racing to recall that strange dream he had. "Was that Duel Academy?" He questioned to himself, trying to get to the bottom of it.

"We've even managed to catch teen idol - Hikari Yusatori - in action earlier in the week using some of the new cards!" He looked to the screen at the mention of Hikari, the news playing a clip of her dueling someone he didn't recognize or care too, but the more he looked at her picture, the more he began to piece together what he'd seen in his dream. His eyes widening in recognition upon a closer shot of her smiling face, her blue intense eyes and long flowing blond hair.

"She's that girl from the dream!" He exclaimed. "Man, that must have been a real crazy one. I don't even think she goes to school, let alone Duel Academy."

He shook his head as he stood up, reaching for the remote on the coffee table to turn off the television before walking to the bathroom. Turning on the light as he reached for his toothbrush, his eyes sizing himself up in the mirror as he did. He wasn't much to look at, but he wasn't terrible. His skin was fairly tanned, with average muscle build that was easily covered by his white T-shirt. His free hand held to the top of his head for a moment before he stepped back, leaving his hand, shaking his head slightly as he took note that he hadn't grown at all, he was still at five foot eight even though he'd been eating good all summer.

"Hey, honey." His mother called to him from the other room.

"Yeah, mom?" He answered after spitting and washing his toothbrush. Grabbing and wetting a face towel as he awaited her response.

"Isn't your Duel Academy test duel today?" She waited for a few seconds, not receiving an answer. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Isamu? ISAMU?"

"Oh, shit..." He breathed, his eyes wide as he dropped the towel, running to his room and slamming the door, noises of things being thrown carelessly around the room easily heard throughout the house before he slammed the door back open and ran through to the front door, leaving without a word.

"Yep. He definitely forgot." His mother sighed.

XX

"Outta the way!" Isamu yelled as he bolted through the streets, his body feeling like it was on fire as his legs began to threaten the rest of his body with collapsing in exhaustion. He didn't stop though, he couldn't, not until the building he was scheduled to take his test at was within his sights. He figured with how poorly he felt he did on the written examination they had him do in that building a few days prior that he was probably already on the chopping block, but to make matters worse he would most likely be late!

He couldn't believe that he had completely forgotten, even after having that dream about Duel Academy! It hadn't crossed his mind that he was forgetting to finish what he needed to do to actually get to go, but as he ran a smirk formed on his face, his eyes traveling to the duel disk he'd fastened to his arm while inside his room, the deck that would determine his fate nestled snugly in the slot, he just knew he'd win the duel and get in.

He didn't really care which of the dorms he was in, since the school wasn't a stranger to the idea of switching them in the middle of the year depending on how you were doing. Something he couldn't really grasp his head around after hearing the rumors about how the man who had founded it - Seto Kaiba - was a man that was set in his beliefs without yield.

As he ran he took in the sights, fully expecting that some of the sights he saw here today would be the last he'd see of them for a while. Which didn't upset him at all, he'd lived there practically his whole life, he was very fond of the idea of leaving for a little while. And the local recreational center near the center of town would be the key, his smirk growing as the familiar building appeared in sight. Isamu nearly collapsing out front, having to stop to gather his breath before daring to head inside, figuring all the running he'd done had bought him enough time to warrant such.

"You okay?" A male voice questioned him. Isamu turning to see a blond haired boy about his height, if not an inch taller, his brown eyes gazing at him with concern.

"Yeah." Isamu answered, waving off the pain he felt in his lungs.

"You don't really look it." He countered, a hand running through the thick strands of hair that fell all the way to his neck. "I'd say you look pretty close to death."

"You're probably not far off with how much running I did to not be late." He joked, gesturing the boy to enter before him.

"Thanks, dude." He stepped inside, with Isamu following directly behind. The boy stopping at a desk with two people looking through stacks of papers, each of them looking bored until they noticed someone walking up, immediately feigning interest. "Names Chance Wheeler! I'm here to duel my way into school!"

"Chance... Wheeler." The one he had spoken too repeated, searching through the paper stack for one with his name and picture on it. Pulling it out after a few seconds and stamping it with something before directing him to the back.

"Well, I'll see ya back there!" He waved, not wasting any time to get to where he needed to be.

"... Yeah," Isamu replied weakly, his mind hung up on the name he had heard. "Wheeler? As in, Joey Wheeler?"

"Name?" The question brought Isamu out of his thoughts as he stepped forward to the table.

"Isamu Takazawa," He declared, watching intently as the girl he had given his name too thumbed through her stack of papers, pulling out his own relatively quickly and stamping it with the same one the other had done Chance's with.

"You two sure are lucky. We were just about to label anyone he didn't show up as no shows." She explained. "Just follow your friend to the back and wait until you're called to duel. Good luck." He nodded as he followed her instructions, following the path that Chance had taken into the building which was once a large open room but had become separated with walls, Isamu struggling to find a clear path to the stairs that would lead him to the deck where he could hopefully watch what was occurring within the walled off sections.

All he could hear were the sounds of battle, animal noises of varying varieties as monsters attacked, the sounds of explosions as they got destroyed, and the mechanical whir the devices on their arms made whenever someone lost life points. It all made his heart beat faster and faster as he awaited his own time to duel, and show everyone watching what he was made of. The thoughts of losing never even crossing his mind.

"What's up!" Chance hailed him over as Isamu finally reached the top of the stairs, turning to see the boy waving at him as he leaned his back against the railing, not even paying the duel below him any mind. Isamu, however, was giving it nearly his full attention as he walked, the mini-room practically drenched in light from devices hung on the side of the walls to make sure they didn't cast shadows. He couldn't tell who was winning off hand between the teen and the adult, fully clothed in a black version of the Academy uniform, but he would guess the student since he had the only monster on the field out. A humanoid figure with a green body and a single angelic wing, while the other was demonic, Isamu noticing that one of its hands was replaced with a dragon's head.

"Is that an Elemental Hero?" Isamu asked Chance as he reached him, leaning against the rail to get a good look at the duel.

"Yeah, I think it's an Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." He answered, unimpressed. "Pretty average monster anymore... Though, that proctor doesn't seem like he can handle it too well."

"No kidding." Isamu agreed as he watched the proctor become bathed in fire spewed from the dragon head on the monster's arm, the proctor's mouth set into a grim line for a second before widening into a full smile as he welcomed the kid into the academy.

"Anyway," Chance declared. "I think we should be friends, considering we're starting out at the same school. Couldn't hurt to know someone, right?" He asked bluntly, Isamu nodding. "Nice. My names Chance, which I'm sure you heard when I told it to the guy at the table. Though, I don't know yours."

"Isamu," Isamu replied, holding out his hand, Chance smirking as he shook it.

"Will Chance Wheeler report to Duel Field One, and Isamu Takazawa report to Duel Field Two." A speaker over the intercom announced, time seeming to stand still as Isamu looked up to the intercom that had spread the message throughout the building, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"That's us. Good luck out there, Isamu. Don't lose, got it?" He laughed, Isamu only shaking his head at the absurdity of it. Chance turning and walking away to the other set of stairs that would lead him to his duel, while Isamu did the same with the stairs behind him. Isamu passing a quick glance over the field as he reached the stairs, excited to see his proctor stepping out onto the field already, awaiting his arrival.

"Are you Isamu Takazawa?" The man questioned as Isamu walked onto the field, already at work shuffling his deck, nodding before slamming it back into place as he took his position on the side of the field.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!"

"Good. Then let us begin." The proctor smiled, but his voice remained monotone, both of them drawing a hand of five cards as their life points shot up to 4000. "I'll let you start." He gestured with a wave of his hand, the sun glasses he wore preventing Isamu from seeing his reaction to his hand.

"Alright, draw!" He announced, ripping a card out of his deck, analyzing it for a moment before adding it to his hand, pulling out a card and slamming it down onto the duel disk, electronic lines branching out from the card of varying colors as it analyzed the card and brought the image to life before him. "I'll summon Heroic Challenger - Spartan, in attack mode!" A man in a yellow skirt and vest appeared, his entire body appearing to be robotic, one hand clutched a spear, the other a big red shield. The attack meter flashing 1600.

"Not bad." The proctor commended. "Got anything else?"

"Just one. I'll equip it with Assault Armor," Isamu declared, activating a spell card that surrounded his monster in a yellow aura as his attack raised to 1900. "Your move."

"Draw." He explained, drawing a card, glancing at it before summoning it to the field. "I'll summon Fire Princess in attack mode." He announced, a girl in a red dress with long flowing silver hair appeared, clutching a staff that seemed to be on fire. The attack meter flashed only 1300, which put Isamu on edge. "You're right to be nervous. Fire Princess has an ability I intend to use. Firstly, by activating the magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master." He explained, a ray of white light bathing him as his life points shot up to 5000, the flames on Flame Princesses staff spiking in intensity as a spark from it hit Isamu's foot.

"Ouch, shit!" He exclaimed, his life points falling down to 3500. "That effect to damage me with five hundred each time you increase your life points is painful!"

"It is just a hologram." He explained, pulling another card out from his hand. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

_I_'_ve got to be careful of them_, Isamu thought as he drew a card, bringing his hand up to five, his eyes glaring at the two holographic cards in front of the proctor with suspicion. "I'll summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!" The monster in question appearing next to Spartan, its body design similar except wearing white and blue armor, an arrow headed lance held firmly in each hand as the attack meter flashed 1700. "Attack Flame Princess, Double Lance!" Isamu commanded, the monster cocking back a hand before launching the spear at the Princess that didn't even react to what was coming.

Until it just bounced off an invisible barrier that was erected around her, the lance landing on the ground before vanishing and reappearing in Double Lance's hand.

"What gives?" Isamu asked, already knowing that one of the two cards he had set last turn were the cause.

"I activated Draining Shield. Effectively negating your attack while increasing my life points by your monster's attack." He explained, his life points jumping up to 6700. "And since my life points have increased..." He trailed, letting the spiking flames on his monster's staff speak for itself as Isamu's life points dropped to 3000. "You aren't faring so well."

"Just you watch! Spartan, rid the field of that Princess!" Isamu watched with pride as his warrior ran at the Princess, his spear held out to attack while his shield was held close to defend.

"Activate trap - Enchanted Javelin - increasing my life points by your monsters attack, and triggering Flame Princesses effect once more before her destruction." He explained, an odd looking staff appearing between the two monsters set to do battle, vanishing as Spartan charged through it, the particles of it flying to the proctor, increasing his life points yet again to 8600, while Flame Princesses staff spiked once more, dealing another five hundred damage as it brought Isamu down to 2500. The only thing that turn that ended up going his way was the destruction of the accursed monster directly after, Spartan's spear being thrust into her chest, her body breaking apart as if it were made of glass, the proctor not even flinching as the shock wave from that attack blew his hair and clothes back like a fierce wind, his life points falling to 8000.

"Now, applicant, I'll draw." He announced upon Isamu's gesture to go ahead, putting a third card into his hand. "I'll summon Granadora in attack position." Isamu completely appalled by the monster that appeared, it looked like the bad mixture of a dinosaur and a worm, a head with multiple eyes and blades, while its lower body was more natural in that in only had two legs and a stomach, the attack meter flashing 1900. "It's effect boosts my life points by a thousand." His life points raising to 9000 as if on cue.

"Great... More than three times my life points. This'll take forever to win." He groaned.

"You still seem confidant. Let's see how that goes after this attack. Granadora, use Acidic Bile." Isamu didn't know whether to be interested or disgusted as he watched the beast throw up a green fluid at his Double Lance, the fluid coating the monster, burning through his armor until he burst, the shock waves of his destruction making Isamu have to brace himself as his life points fell to 2300. "Your move. Make it count."

XX

An arrogant smirk decorated a teen's face as he observed the duels taking place below them. His brown eyes observing everything as closely as possible, a few people the same age as him standing at either side, though, they took more interest in him than the duels. All of them were wearing the same Duel Academy uniforms, the blue color indicating they were among the highest ranked of the incoming class.

"Hey, boss," one of them said, getting his attention. "Think we have any competition?"

"Doubt it." He answered, not even turning to him, running a hand through his long brown hair. "If these two are any indication, anyway."

"Yeah, that Heroic Challenger kid is gonna get his ass beat!" One of them laughed, the rest aside from the leader joining in soon after.

"That Wheeler kid," he declared, startling the ones beside him, "I've gotta keep an eye on him."

"What about that Isamu?"

"What about him? He's just going to lose at the rate he's going if he can't even beat a proctor deck." He explained, his voice filled with authority and power. "I don't care whether or not Wheeler does either, but should he manage to squeeze by, I've got a bit of a score to settle with him."

"Do you know him, boss?"

"You could say that."

XX

"I'm still feeling pretty confidant, Teach!" Isamu exclaimed after examining the card he drew. "Watch this! I'll play the equip spell, The Strongest Shield!" The large red shield that Spartan held onto was replaced with a purple shield with golden trim, large enough to cover the forearm, with several sharp spikes on the sides for attacking. "That little card lets his defense points go into his attack points! Bringing him up to two thousand nine hundred!" The attack meter flashing 2900 to confirm what he had explained. "Next, I'll activate another magic card! Infected Mail, this little thing lets me select a level four or lower monster and let it attack you directly, in exchange for destroying it."

"Hefty price. If you use that card wrong here, you will lose."

"That's why I won't use it wrong." He smiled. "I'll summon a second Double Lance! Though, don't get attached to him, because I'm sacrificing him!"

"You can only summon one monster a turn."

"I know the rules, and I would be breaking them, if this were a normal summon. Though, this is a special summon! Come on out, Turret Warrior!" A behemoth of a monster appeared, seemingly made of bricks with turrets on its shoulders, dwarfing Spartan by comparison. The attack meter flashing 2900. "Now to get to the good part. I'll send Assault Armor to the graveyard, to let my Spartan attack twice this battle phase!" The monster in question's attack falling to 2600 as its golden aura faded. "And guess who I'll target for attack first?"

"Granadora." He answered, not even reacting as his monster was blasted apart by the turrets mounted on Turret Warrior's shoulders, his life points falling to 8000 without him so much as flinching.

"Right answer. Now, if not mistaken, Granadora's destruction costs you a whooping two grand!" Isamu explained, the proctor merely nodding as his body was surrounded by a red aura, dropping his life points to 6000 before disappearing. Isamu almost disappointed by his lack of reaction. "Anyway, that leaves you open for my Spartan's double attack! Shield Slam!" Spartan jabbed the proctor with the back of the shield, resulting in little more than to push him back as his life points fell at first to 3400, before falling further to 800. "You're free to go."

"I must admit that was a fine move. Draw," he replied, studying the card he added to his hand. Eventually putting a hand over his deck, the universal sign of surrender. The monsters vanishing from the field as the duel disks deactivated. "I yield. The victory of this duel goes to Isamu Takazawa. I had nothing to play that would do more than just waste time until you activated that Infected Mail card. You cornered me, you countered me, and you defeated me."

"That was a fun duel. I just wish I had done a little better in the beginning." He explained sheepishly.

"The important part of dueling is to know how and when to use the cards you're given. No way to use them is perfect, but if the end result is a win you shouldn't let it hang you up."

"Yeah. You're right. I mean, I won my entrance exam!" Isamu exclaimed, the full impact of the moment actually hitting him. "Thank you so much for the great duel!" He turned to walk away, but found himself stopped by the proctor calling his name.

"Isamu." Isamu raised his brow in inquiry. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

* * *

Author's Note: New Story, new fandom (for me anyway). Not a terrible start if I do say so myself. The duel could have been better but I really didn't see a way to extend it without Isamu just winning the next turn anyway. Notice that I gave the proctor the decks from the Duel Academy game, as a sort of shout out. Anyway, this is an OC story, and I will be accepting ten characters, reserved with me by PMing me for a form and the gender as well as the deck they'll use. You can either use themed decks or ones that are kinda mashed together.

I opened up the ability to use certain cards with that news broadcast I think. Though, I want to keep a little bit of canon with the types of decks in use. So I prohibit these ones while sending me your character's deck info.

Cyber, Cyberdark, Blue eyes, Any kind of God, Crystal Beast, Yugi's deck, Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero, and Evil Hero, and others that I may not have thought of at this moment, but I'm sure are rare, with all the types of decks available to base a character with I'm sure it'd be fine. You don't have to send a deck list until after I've approved the deck so that should alleviate some worries. I'll also let you use anime cards and manga cards in this, since I am a fan of those cards myself, but no created cards.

Other than that, I think I've taken enough of your time. Happy creating!


End file.
